Flash Bang Wallop!
Flash Bang Wallop! is the sixth episode of the sixteenth season and the three hundred and seventy-fourth episode of the series. In this episode, a photographer wants to take some pictures of the engines for a book. Plot One morning, the engines are at Tidmouth Sheds when the Fat Controller arrives, holding a big book. The book is entitled Great Railways and is full of photographs of engines on the Mainland. The Fat Controller goes on to tell the engines that a photographer is coming to the island to take some photographs for a book featuring Sodor's engines. When the Fat Controller leaves, the engines chat excitedly about having their photos taken for the book. Gordon is sure that he will have the most photographs taken, but Thomas is determined to prove Gordon wrong and get into as many photos as he can. Later, Thomas is transporting some pigs to Farmer Trotter's pig farm and spots the photographer about to take a photograph of Percy. Thomas speeds up and blocks Percy out of the photograph. Percy is surprised and swerves into a siding and ends up in a big pile of coal; Thomas carries on, unaware of Percy's accident. On his way to the farm, Thomas passes through Maron as Gordon thunders past with the express. Thomas is sure that Gordon won't have been in a photograph yet and decides to find the photographer to have another photo taken. At a junction, the photographer is waiting to take a photograph of James. Thomas wants to be in James' photograph and speeds up, resulting in Thomas blocking James out of the photo. James is surprised and veers into a siding, destroying a set of buffers and derailing. Thomas is so busy feeling pleased with himself, he doesn't notice James' derailment. Thomas arrives at Farmer Trotter's pig farm and Gordon steams by, boasting that he has been in two photographs. Thomas is now more determined to be featured in even more photographs. Thomas sets off to find the photographer and soon spots him standing on a bridge about to take a photograph of Henry. Thomas charges towards the bridge, trying to get into Henry's shot. The photographer is startled and drops his camera, which smashes on the ground; the photographer is distraught. The Fat Controller steps down from Henry's cab. The Fat Controller is furious and tells Thomas about all the trouble that he has caused. Thomas is apologetic as now none of the engines can be photographed. The photographer tells Thomas that he has a spare camera at Brendam Docks, but there is not enough time to collect it. Thomas promises to fetch the camera and bring it back to the photographer in time. At the Docks, Thomas picks up the camera and heads back to the photographer. On the way back, Thomas sees Percy in the heap of coal, then promises to come back and help his friend after he has delivered the camera. Next he meets James and promises to rescue him as well; at the bridge, the spare camera is handed to the photographer who thanks Thomas before the little engine sets off to help his friends. He finds Rocky, who is being pushed to the docks by Edward. Thomas asks if Rocky can help him; Rocky is pleased to help and Thomas and Rocky set off to rescue James. Rocky lifts James back onto the rails and Thomas and Rocky race away to help Percy. Soon a grateful Percy is back on the rails too. That evening, Thomas, exhausted, returns to Tidmouth Sheds, where Gordon is sure that he is in more photographs than Thomas. The little tank engine does not care; he had to help his friends and that is more important than being in a photograph. A few days later, the engines are all gathered at Knapford where the photographer was there, holding a big book. The book is entitled Sodor: The Great Railway and he presents it to the Fat Controller, which Thomas gasps when he sees the cover of the book. It features a photograph of him and Rocky rescuing Percy; Thomas decides that a photo of he and his best friend is the best photograph of all and all the engines whistle in agreement. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Rocky * Sir Topham Hatt * The Photographer * Farmer Trotter (does not speak) * Toby (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Rosie (cameo) * Stanley (cameo) * Hiro (cameo) * Scruff (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * City of Truro (cameo, appears in book) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm * Knapford * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Maron * Kirk Ronan Junction * Rail Under Road Bridge and Signalbox Gallery FlashBangWallop!Norwegiantitlecard.PNG|Norwegian title card FlashBangWallop!RussianTitlecard.PNG|Russian Title card Category:Season 16 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:2012 television episodes Category:2010s television episodes Category:Episodes